Things Best Left Forgotten
by Hamato Inya
Summary: What happens when Starfire is sent back in time to where Robin was five and watches his past. What will change between them and what will stay the same?
1. Nanny

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans!!!!!!!

AN: This takes place right after Starfire gets sent back in time fighting Warp…. Oh yah I always think that the Teen Titans are from 2004

Chapter One

Where Am I? Wait? A NANNY?

Starfire shook her head and moaned. Standing up groggily she looked around. _Where am I? What has happened? Where are my… _It was then that Star noticed where she was and gasped. She was on the island and the Titan Tower wasn't there. Starfire flew up and landed in the place where it used to stand. After sitting there for a while she decided to check what year it was and flew over to the tower in the middle of Jump City that showed the time and date. She gasped as she saw the date. The clock read 7:45 January 3, 1995. Starfire quickly calculated that Robin would be 5, Beast Boy 4, Cyborg 6, and Raven 5. Deciding that the most likely place Robin would be was with Batman. Remembering the masked man's true identity she flew to the house of the man behind Wane Enterprises.

Starfire landed at the front gate and pushed the intercom button as Robin had shown her to do. A voice of a young man with a butlerish voice sounded out.

"What can I do for you today Miss?" the voice asked of Starfire.

"I would like to see a Mr. Bruce Wane please," Starfire said remembering what Robin had told her about getting into Batman's house.

"And what would you like to see the master about Miss?" the voice said once more.

"I would like to talk to him about a bird… a robin to be exact," Starfire said letting a smirk cross her.

"If you would just wait there the master will see you shortly," the intercom switched off as the camera overhead swiveled to see if anyone was watching. As it stilled the ground beneath Starfire opened and she fell a short way and floated down the rest.

"Mr. Wane?" she asked as she levitated behind a chair looking at the computer in front of her in fascination.

"You must know my true identity in order to have known that phrase you just said Miss?" Bruce said stepping out of the shadows behind her.

"Starfire, and yes I do Mr. Wane, and I am not here to blackmail you or anything… I just want to know something," Starfire said turning smiling to the man behind her.

"Then if you would kindly state your business?" Wane said as a young boy with jet black hair came running down the stairs. Near the bottom the boy tripped with a yelp and fell. Starfire instantly caught him in midair and set him down. The boy flashed a grin at her his ice blue eyes twinkling.

"And you are M'am?" the young boy asked bowing to her making her giggle.

"My name is Sta… Kory… Kory Star Anders," Starfire said careful to not let the boy who must be Robin know her name. "And your name?"

"Richard Grayson!" the boy said bouncing on his heels as he smiled his perfect smile. Turning to Bruce Wayne the boy clung to his hand, "Please say that Miss Anders is to be my nanny! Please, Uncle Wayne!"

Bruce couldn't help but smile at Richard's excitement, "She may be for a short while Dick."

At his nickname Richard made a face, "Please! Uncle I've asked so many times not to call me that! My name is Rich!"

Starfire giggled as Bruce Wayne shrugged and looked at her, "I have not yet asked Kory, will you be Rich's caretaker for a while?"

"I'd love to," Star said smiling as the young boy whooped in excitement and grabbed her hand.

"YAY!!! Now I'll give you a tour of the house and introduce you to Alfred and Fang! Even though the house is so big Uncle wants it mainly empty. Don't really know why though. Oh well. I saw that you were levitating back there… can you really fly or is that just one of my Uncle's tricks. He has a lot of tricks! He also knows martial arts! Oh there's Fang! Oi! Fang come here boy!" Richard, Robin, ran over to a big playful looking dog leaving Star chuckling at how talkative her friend had been as a child.

"He really is playful isn't he?" Wane said from behind Starfire.

Starfire sighed and remembered how he had been with Slade, "I do not know… it seems as if he is wearing a mask."

"You wanted to ask me something?" Wane said beckoning Star to follow him into a breakfast area.

"Now it is more of a thing to tell," Starfire sat down opposite from Wane and related the story of the Teen Titans.

As soon as she finished Bruce folded his hands on his cane and rested his chin upon them.

"So you are from the future?" Wane said closing his eyes. "And in that future Robin, Dick, hates Slade and wants to kill him?"

"It seems like it," Starfire sighed sipping her tea.

"I have a story, it is not as long as yours but it may let you understand why Robin hates Slade so," taking a sip of tea Wane began his story.

AN: All Right I will type up the story for the next chapter… I just want to see if people like this story before I get really into it… after 5 reviews I will post the next chapter… same will go for the rest. The most encouraging review I get I will dedicate the next chapter to. All right I'll stop blabbing and get to writing.


	2. Robin's Hate

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans End of Story!!!

AN: I am posting this after only three reviews because I really like writing this story and I am going up to my cabin for a while. Anyways thanks a lot reviewers!

Chapter 2

Robin's Hate

It was almost two years ago. I had known the Grayson's for a long time. I was there when Richard was born and I was named his godfather. When he was two he started showing signs of not being a normal child. It was then when I begged his parents to let me take him under my care. Of course they wouldn't listen.

Marrie! David! You do not understand his power! If anyone evil found out what he can do who knows what will happen!

_Bruce, he is our son. If it makes you feel better he can spend weekends with you. However, if you ever try to take him from us Marrie and I will call in the police!_

_David! I am not trying to take him away I am just trying to help him and you! You both do not understand his power!_

Of couse little did we know that David's brother was standing outside the door the whole time. See, Leon Grayson had been arrested at least three times by myself and had a crazed dream of taking over the world. At least one week later I got a call from a very devistated David calling up and telling me to come over. When I got there the place was in ruins and David was ashen faced.

_David?_

_Bruce, my old, wise, friend. I should have listened to you. He has taken Richard…_

_And what about Marrie? Where is she?_

_Oh, Bruce! I found it! There was a note in the crib and it said that he would raise the baby and kill Marrie nice and slowly!_

After staying with David the whole day I went out and scoured the city looking despereatly for the one who David said called himself the triple D. Doom, death, and destruction. After a while I found his hideout and planned the perfect plan. However, Triple D had other plans. He used the life of his mother to persuade the two year old Richard to use his powers. Now he didn't know any better than to use powers not even under his control. So I went to Davids apartment that he had been living in since the disaster.

David. Did you find anything Bruce?! 

_No, friend… what I have to tell you is also hard for me._

_I had hoped that you wouldn't say that._

_I am sorry. Truly I am. His power is to dangerous to remain in this world. And it is deadly in DDD's hands. I am trying to find another solution but this seems the only way._

After I said that David burried his face in his hands and cried openly. I left soon after to get ready for what I had to do. Soon after night fell I had fought my way into Triple D's headquarters and was fighting him myself. It was then that I broke his mask to find that he was indeed Leon. I had not noticed that Richard was in the room until I heard him sob. I turned around and noticed that he was glowing a faint blue.

Richard! 

_Richard! Stop that at once! I ordered you to not leave your room._

_Uncle…_

_Richard! Get out of here now!_

It was then that Richard lost his control and his majik whirled around him. You have heard about the blast that destroyed a fourth of the city was destroyed. That's what caused it. It was a miracle that Richard and I had survived. It was not until your story that I heard that Leon was still alive.

"There you have it," Bruce said. "That's mainly why Robin hates Slade so much."

"How do you know it is Slade?" Starfire said gazing at her tea. "I mean his name was triple D."

"His grandfather's middle name was Slade. He was the one who trained him," Batman sighed. "Now that you know Robin's story let me give you a tour of the place.

StarfireRobin4ever: Thanks! And just so you know Dick isn't adopted just yet. Bruce is just watching over him until his father agrees for him to adopt Dick.

napman-2001: I was just wondering what would happen in Starfire saw Dick's past so I wrote this story… who knows I may like it so much that I finish it lol.

Starxfire: This chapter is dedicated to you. Thanks a lot. Starfire is probably just going to be his nanny for a couple more chapters so she can get to know him… anyways thanks again!


	3. Authors note

IMPORTANT!

Inspiration has just left me for this fanfiction… I am really sorry but unless I can be persuaded otherwise I will probably put this fic on hold for a looooong time and will get back to it later. However if even then I do not have inspiration for it I will not be continuing it which looks very much like the case. Like I said again if you persuade me otherwise I may continue it. Thank you for understanding.

Inya


End file.
